Beyblading all day long
by crisp-packet
Summary: Meet Graham, James, Innis and Liam as they become the ultimate Beybladers


BEYBLADE  
  
Graham looked out of his classroom's window and sighed. He had just gone back to  
school when the weather decided to be blazing hot and now he wished he was back  
on his summer holidays practicing with his Beyblade.  
  
Graham had long brown hair that was supposed to spike up...but didn't. It flopped  
over his blue eyes and it annoyed him. He was wearing his school uniform of white  
shirt and black trousers but he wished he was in his regular clothes...and he wished he  
was beyblading.  
  
He glanced around his classroom and realized none of his classmates were paying  
attention to Mr. Jones, the history teacher, drone on about the Industrial Revolution.   
His friend James was asleep on the desk next to him...and he was dribbling out of his  
mouth. Graham chuckled to himself.   
  
James was rather short for his age (4' 9" and he and Graham were 14). He had brown  
hair which he was trying to grow long enough to grow a ponytail. He had brown eyes  
and was rather chubby. He was also one wicked beyblader and he and Graham would  
battle for many hours on end.  
  
"He better be ready for tomorrow", thought Graham, "cos I'm going to beat him  
good".  
  
The bell rang causing the history teacher to stop talking and the class to rush out of  
the door so fast Mr Jones hadn't even finished saying "See you all on Monday".  
  
Graham and James rushed out and basked in the warm glow of the sun. Many of the  
school kids were already lying on the playing fields catching some rays or playing  
soccer with some friends. But Graham and James had something even more  
important to do...have a Beyblade battle.  
  
Their friend Innis had been bullied earlier that day. Graham, James and Innis were all  
busy modifying their Beyblades for the big competition that was being held next week  
when Paul Granger (a dimwit who picked on people) came over.  
  
"Hey, dweebs", Paul sneered, "What have we got here?" and he picked up Innis'  
Beyblade.  
  
Innis got up to argue but Paul just grabbed onto his black hair and pushed him back  
down. "Get away chinky" said Paul (Innis is Chinese you see).  
  
The racist remark made Graham angry who had begun to argue with Paul to give Innis  
his Beyblade back. Paul began to taunt Graham by continuously tossing the blade up  
and down in the air.  
  
Graham had set up a bet with Paul. "We'll have a Beyblade battle. If I win, you have  
to give Innis his Beyblade back." said Graham.  
  
"And if I win?" asked Paul.  
  
"You get mine and Innis' Beyblade...for good" replied Graham and the battle was  
arranged.  
  
"You can always back out ya know", said James worriedly, "we would understand".  
  
"I'm not going to back down", said Graham, "someone needs to teach that Paul a  
lesson and that someone is going to be me" and Graham walked through the crowd to  
where Paul was standing holding his own Beyblade and standing over a blue  
Beystadium.  
  
"Ready to lose Graham?" sneered Paul and lifted up his black Beyblade.  
  
"I'm not going to lose" said Graham and lifted up his own red blade.  
  
The two both stood up to the stadium and prepared to launch.  
  
"Do you think Graham can win?" asked a nervous James to an equally nervous Innis.  
  
"I hope so...cos I want my blade back".  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!" shouted out a kid who taken on the position of  
referee and the two boys pulled their ripcords and launched their blades into the  
stadium.  
  
Paul's blade landed on the outer area and began to spinning round and round while  
Graham's blade landed in the middle and stayed stationary.  
  
"What's Graham doing?", asked James, "he can't just let his blade sit there...he's  
going to be a sitting duck".  
  
"Graham must have a plan up his sleeve, he always does" replied Innis.  
  
Meanwhile Paul's blade was still spinning on the outer area. "It's time to end this  
match", he yelled, "Black Knight ATTACK!!!" and Paul's blade swung into the  
center and bashed into Graham's blade. Graham's blade was pushed a bit but still  
managed to stand its ground while Paul's blade continued to smash and smash against  
it.  
  
"Graham better do something quick or his blade is going to be toast" said James who  
has so nervous he had resorted to biting his fingernails.  
  
Paul was beginning to get overconfident. "You're useless Graham, you just sit there  
while my blade wipes the floor with you".  
  
Graham, who had been focusing mostly on the stadium looked up and into Paul's  
eyes. "Paul, its time I taught how a real blader works...GO!" and Paul was left in  
shock and Graham's blade swung round and bashed Paul's blade as it dipped to attack  
Graham's blade.  
  
"Your tactics are too predictable. You always dip and attack then go back. You need  
to get some originality or you'll never succeed as a good blader", said Graham, "and  
I'm sorry but I'm going to have to finish you off!".  
  
And with that Graham's blade spun and hit Paul's blade sending it straight out of the  
arena and onto some nearby grass.  
  
Paul hung his head in defeat and the crowd cheered, especially James and Innis. Paul  
looked up to see Graham standing over him. Graham held out his hand and smiled.   
Paul understood that he wanted to be friends and he smiled back and took Graham's  
hand and they shook. The self-appointed referee then handed Innis his blade back  
and everyone began to make their way home for the weekend.  
  
When the crowd had disappeared a boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes  
stepped out from shadows and smiled. "That was a good match" he said to himself  
and made his way home.  
  
(Well that was part one and what do you think? Reviews are welcome and by the way  
I'm Scottish so some of the stuff I write is what happens here in the UK so if you US  
lot don't understand I'm sorry) 


End file.
